Let's go back to the 90's
by rosebud171
Summary: Trent, Gwen and Brigette take a trip to Orlando, Florida but while there they find a certain old abandoned TV studio. No drama, no angst, and no boyfriend drama, just a sweet, fun, silly story about remembering childhood memories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Total Drama fans, sorry I haven't written a TD fanfic in forever but in this story, it's summer 2010 and Trent, Gwen and Bridgette take a trip to Orlando, Florida but one day they find a certain abandoned TV studio….yet that's right they find Nickelodeon studios and they start to remember their childhood memories of their favorite Nick cartoons. P.S. I've never been to the Nickelodeon studios if I get some things wrong tell me okay. Anyways enjoy!

It's a hot Friday afternoon at the Orlando resort and Gwen, Bridgette and Trent are out by the pool chillin' and they just turned 18 not to long ago, it's also been a year since they were on Total Drama. Gwen and Bridgette were playing in the cool water while Trent was catching some rays. "Trent come on in the waters great"! Gwen called out. "Nah I'm good right here"! Trent called back. "Oh come on Trent have some fun"! Bridgette called out. "No thank you"! Trent called.

Gwen and Bridgette had an evil grin on their faces about Trent not getting in the pool. The girls came out of the pool and walked towards Trent. Bridgette had a blue bikini with bikini shorts and Gwen wore a dark purple bikini while Trent had dark red swim trunks. "Oh you're so getting in". Gwen grinned evilly. "Grab him". Bridgette grinned evilly. They grabbed Trent by his arms and dragged him to the edge and threw him in the pool. "AH"! Trent yelled falling into the cold water. Gwen and Bridgette laughed at Trent falling into the pool.

Trent came back up and was stoking wet. "Holy Crap that's cold"! Trent said shriving. "We warned ya". Bridgette giggled. "I'm gonna get ya get over here"! Trent yelled playfully. "Ah! Run Bridgette"! Gwen said playfully. After an hour and a half of playing it was time to get out. After they all showered and dressed, they decided to go for a drive. Bridgette wore a pink Hollister tee, skinny jeans and her brown flip flops, Trent wore a denim jacket, a lime green jersey with a white eight on the chest, dark blue jeans and his green sneakers, Gwen had a black long sleeve top, a black spiked bracelet, mini jean skirt, leggings and her combat boots.

They were in Trent's navy blue Honda Civic, Gwen was in the passenger seat while Bridgette sat in the back. "Okay I've admit that was refreshing but I'll get you guys back for this". Trent grinned. "Oooh we're so scared". Bridgette said playfully. "Hey you guys"? Gwen asked. "Yeah"? Trent asked. "Didn't we already pass that sign 3 times"? Gwen asked. "Hmm now that you mentioned it yeah we did". Bridgette said. "Crap". Trent mumbled. "I think we're lost I'm sorry". Trent said. "It's okay it's not your fault". Gwen smiled. "Yeah these things happen to everyone". Bridgette smiled. But then Gwen noticed something else, something very familiar like something she remembers from her childhood.

"Hey you guys look". Gwen said. "What is it Gwen"? Bridgette asked. "Just look". Gwen said. Bridgette peaked at the window and knew what Gwen was talking about. "Uh Trent could stop the car"? Bridgette asked. "What's wrong is someone sick"? Trent asked. "No but you might wanna look at this". Bridgette said. Trent pulled over and looked out the window. "What are you-? Oh my God". Trent said speechless. What they saw was the abandoned Nickelodeon studios, it was like a palace. They got out of the car and got a closer look. "Is this"? Bridgette asked speechless. "Yep it's the Nickelodeon studios I can't believe it's still here". Gwen said. "I remember this place". Trent smiled.

Gwen went in but Trent and Bridgette weren't sure about going in. "Come on guys let's explore". Gwen smiled. "I don't know Gwen what if we get caught"? Bridgette asked nervous. "It's been abandoned for years no one will ever know but us". Gwen said. "Well I guess it'd be okay come on Trent". Bridgette said. Trent and Bridgette came in and walked toward to the studios. The door was unlocked which was strange. "Hello?! Anyone home"?! Trent called out. "There's no one here". Gwen said. "Hey do you find it a little weird that the doors are unlocked"? Bridgette asked. "Yeah that is pretty weird but at the same time awesome". Trent said. "I remember coming here for summer vacation". Gwen said. "Wow I wonder why they abandoned this place it looks so perfect". Bridgette smiled.

"Because in 2005 viewers started to loose in trust in game shows and the actors refused to move from California to Florida and they had no choice". Trent said. "Aw well that's stupid". Bridgette said slightly mad. "Yeah I've seen their new studio and it sucks and it's really unoriginal. But this was creative and fun but now all Nick cares about is money and not the people". Gwen said angry. "I agree". Trent said. "Me to". Bridgette said.

"You guys wanna look around"? Trent asked. "Sure". The girls said. "Alright but we need to be careful this stuff's pretty old". Trent said. "Okay Dad". Gwen giggled. "We'll be super careful". Bridgette said. "Good". Trent smiled. They all went off to explore the old studio but while exploring they start to see things. Trent was near the Gak Cafeteria and couldn't help but smile. When Trent was 6 his Dad took him for Spring break and it was amazing. He got slimed and got a Nickelodeon studios t-shirt but it was too small for him to wear now. He thought of the song, Once Upon a December from the movie Anastasia. Another thing from his childhood, he loved to sing songs from that movie.

The song, Once Upon a December would describe something you remember from a long time ago and that's how Trent was feeling. "Dancing bears painted wings things I almost remember. And a song someone sings Once Upon a December, someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory". Trent sang. Then Trent turned around and saw Tommy and Chuckie from the Rugrats playing? Was this real? Trent's favorite childhood cartoon was The Rugrats he'd come home from school every day and would watch Rugrats while his baby brother would nap.

He liked All Grown Up to but he liked The Rugrats more. Tommy and Chuckie turned around and looked at Trent. "Hi Trent". They said waved. How did they know his name? "Hi". Trent smiled while waving. Then they disappeared. Trent rubbed his eyes did he really see that? "Aw man I must've been out in the sun to long". Trent said. Meanwhile with Gwen she was outside were the snack bar was. She looked up and red the sign it said 'Cat Dog Snack Bar'. Gwen smiled and felt like a little kid again. Gwen's mom took her and her baby brother to Nickelodeon Studios for summer vacation. Gwen was only 9 and her brother was 5.

She got a Nickelodeon studios t-shirt same as Trent and she also got slimed. Best summer vacation ever. "So many memories". Gwen smiled. Gwen then turned around and saw Invader Zim and Gir in his dog outfit? This can't be real. Gwen's favorite childhood show was Invader Zim and Are you afraid of the dark? Weird because those shows made her socially awkward in elementary school. Gwen actually had a Gir plushy when she little, she did everything with it but it's all ripped up now. "Greeting's human". Zim said. "Hi Gwen". Gir waved. "Hi". Gwen said speechless. Then they disappeared, Gwen blinked for a few seconds and couldn't believe she saw her childhood cartoon characters. "Maybe I didn't eat enough". Gwen said to herself. Bridgette was also outside and found the Nickelodeon time capsule she sat down and looked at it. "Do not open until April 30, 2042. By that time Nickelodeon will be a memory". Bridgette said. Bridgette began to feel sad, her mom had promised her they go for the summer but it never happened because her mom was too busy with work. Bridgette turned around and saw Jimmy Neutron and Goddard fixing a rocket ship? No way that's gonna be fake.

Bridgette as a child loved watching Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Spongebob Spuarepants but Bridgette doesn't really like Spongebob anymore, not because she's too old but because it's just not the same and it's not funny anymore. When she was 8 and the Jimmy Neutron movie came out, she couldn't stop laughing at burping soda and the chicken dance scene, little Bridgette would laugh so far her stomach started to hurt real bad. "Greeting's Bridgette from Total Drama". Jimmy waved. "Bark bark"! Goddard said. "Uh Hi Jimmy and Goddard". Bridgette waved. They disappeared Bridgette couldn't believe it, did she really just see that? "Maybe it's hotter out here then I thought". Bridgette said.

End of this chapter like it so far? More will be coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang met back in the studio, 20 minutes later. "Did you guys happen to see any cartoon characters"? Bridgette asked. "As I matter of fact I did". Trent said. "So did I saw Invader Zim and doggie Gir". Gwen said. "I saw Tommy and Chuckie from the Rugrats". Trent said. "And I saw Jimmy Neutron and Goddard". Bridgette said. "I wonder what the deal is". Gwen said. "Maybe something's trying tell us something". Trent said confused. "I don't know what that was but that was actually cool". Gwen smiled. "I haven't seen Invader Zim in forever". Gwen smiled. "It felt nice seeing my childhood cartoon characters". Bridgette smiled.

"It was nice seeing those little guys again". Trent smiled. "So have you guys been here before"? Bridgette asked. "Yeah I came here when I was 6 for spring break of 99". Trent said. "I went here with my mom and brother when I was 9 in 2002 for the summer". Gwen said. Bridgette began to cry somewhat this place seemed really fun, it's a shame it's abandoned. "What's wrong Bridge"? Gwen asked. "It's just that when I was a little girl my mom promised we'd go to Nickelodeon studios for summer vacation but she just got so caught up in work, so we never went. But now it's abandoned and it just makes me sad". She sobbed.

"Hey, hey it's okay". Gwen said giving the surfer girl a hug. "Yeah it's okay". Trent said putting his hand on her shoulder. Gwen thought of something, she remembers watching on TV the opening of Nick studios and thought of something she could do. "What are you thinking Gwen"? Trent asked. "Have of any of you guys seen the opening day of this place"? Gwen asked. "Yeah". They both said. "I thought we could react the day it opened". Gwen said. "Would that make you feel better Bridge"? Trent asked. "That would actually thanks". Bridgette said perking up. "Alright then let's get to work". Trent said. (I've never seen opening day of Nickelodeon studios so I'm doing this part my way).

"Welcome, welcome one and all to the grand opening of Nickelodeon studios"! Trent acted while holding a water bottle for a microphone. "YAAAAAYYYY"! Gwen and Bridgette cheered playfully. The water bottle Trent was holding was actually green food coloring and shredded up paper to give its slime like form. "Now whose gonna to be the first one to get slimed"?! Trent asked. "Ooh pick me! Oh please pick me"! Bridgette said playfully raising her hand. "You little girl in pink"!? Trent asked with a Cheshire cat grin. "Yay"! Bridgette said skipping on the stage.

Trent grabbed Bridgette by the waist and held her. "Prepare to get slimed Bridge"! Trent said playfully. "I told you I'd get you back". Trent whispered. "Slime away"! Gwen shouted playfully. Gwen also had a green water bottle to there was actually a case load of green water bottles with paper it. They were all ice cold which was surprising because Trent's car was boiling hot. "AH"! Bridgette screamed playfully. Trent dumped the green paper water on her head. "That's cold"! Bridgette shivered. "Revenge is sweet". Trent grinned.

Gwen squirted the water on Bridgette's chest, Bridgette also had one to. Once Trent let her go, Bridgette was ready to squirt Gwen. "Your dead Goth girl"! Bridgette shouted playfully. "Bring it skunky"! Gwen shouted playfully. "Oooh burn"! Trent said playfully. "Oh you done it now slime fight"! Bridgette yelled playfully. All three of them slashed each other with the fake slime until there was no left. They were all covered in green food colored shredded paper water.

"Okay that was fun". Bridgette smiled. "That was". Gwen smiled. "I never thought I'd ever come back to this place again". Trent smiled. "What are your favorite cartoons as kids"? Bridgette asked. "Rugrats". Trent said. "Mine was Invader Zim and Are you afraid of the dark"? Gwen said. "Mine's was Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron". Bridgette said. "Hey doesn't Chuckie the little red headed baby look a lot like Harold"? Trent asked. "Now that you mention it he does". Bridgette laughed. "I think that was Harold as a baby". Gwen laughed. All three of them laughed of the comparison of Harold and Chuckie. (They really lot alike if you really look at it). "I used to have a Gir plushie, I'd love it I take it everywhere with me even to school". Gwen said. "Awww that's so cute". Bridgette cooed. "That's adorable". Trent smiled.

"Whenever I'd go to the beach when I was little, I'd always thought Spongebob lived there". Bridgette said. "Aww". Gwen cooed. For an hour they talked about what their favorite Nickelodeon childhood memories. Trent's favorite Rugrats character is Susie and his favorite episode would be Doctor Susie, in some ways Susie would remind him of Leshawna. He was only 10 when All Grown Up came on, he liked it but he liked The Rugrats more. Bridgette had a Patrick the star pillow she'd sleep with every night but it's all dirty and she grew out of it. Bridgette's favorite Jimmy Neutron episode was the one where Jimmy, Carl and Sheen turn into old senior citizens.

That episode would still crack the surfer girl up. Bridgette never cared for Invader Zim very much but she did think Gir was very cute and silly. Gwen as a child loved watching Are you afraid of the dark? Her episode would be The Tale of the Night Shift. The Tale of the Crimson Clown would scare her senseless but she got over it eventually. Gwen's favorite Invader Zim characters were Gaz and Gir. Her mom got her the Gir plushie, for her 8th birthday. The Gir plushie was robot Gir with his dog suit but you can dress him up in the suit like a Barbie doll. Then all of a sudden there was a loud growl.

"*GROOOWWWLLLL*"! Gwen's stomach roared like a wolf howling at the moon. "Gwen was that you"? Trent asked shocked. "Yeah I skipped lunch". Gwen mumbled. "I'm getting pretty hungry to". Bridgette said. "Sorry about my monster stomach". Gwen said. "Don't be sorry, you just need to eat". Trent smiled. Gwen smiled back she still had feelings for Trent. "I'm glad we got lost". Trent smiled. "Me to". Bridgette smiled. "With ya on that". Gwen smiled. "I'm glad I finally got to come here". Bridgette smiled. "Wait shouldn't we take a shower first"? Trent asked. All three of them were still covered in the fake watery slime. "Good point". Bridgette said. "How about we wash up and then go to dinner"? Gwen asked.

"Sound's good to me". Trent said. "Me to". Bridgette said. It was after 7:00, it was time to leave but it felt so hard. "What's wrong"? Trent asked. "It's just coming back here felt really great but now leaving feels so wrong". Gwen said sadly. "I agree". Bridgette said sadly. "I know, I know, it's hard it's even hard for me to but we got to come here and we had fun. We shouldn't be sad". Trent smiled. "I guess you're right but still". Gwen said sadly. "I know". Trent said putting his hand on her shoulder. They took one last look at the Nickelodeon studios then left. They showered and found a pizza place nearby.

While they ate there cheese and pepperoni pizza they thought about the Nickelodeon studios and how awesome they were. "Gwen"? Trent asked. "Hm"? Gwen asked. "When you kissed Duncan, have people been mean to you"? Trent asked. "Yeah they even started to make a hate blog". Gwen said sad. "Really"? Bridgette asked. "Um hm". Gwen said sad. "I hate people like that". Trent said angry. "Gwen don't let them get to you there just people who have nothing better to do". Bridgette said comforting her. "Easy for you to say". Gwen said glum. "You what I think"? Trent asked. "What"? Gwen asked. "You are beautiful, creative, and a wonderful girl and I'll kick the asses of the people that tell you otherwise". Trent smiled wrapping his arm around her. Gwen smiled and felt a little better. "If it makes you feel any better I kissed Alejandro". Bridgette said giggling. All three of them laughed at Bridgette's remark.

"I'm glad I have friends like you guys, when I was a kid people would think I'm weird for watching Invader Zim and Are you afraid of the dark"? Gwen said. "Hey people would I'm crazy for thinking that Spongebob really leaves in the bottom of the ocean". Bridgette laughed. "So you see Gwen don't listen to the haters because they don't really know you". Trent smiled. "Thanks you guys". Gwen smiled. "You're welcome". Trent smiled. "Any time". Bridgette smiled. Later they finished up there delicious pizza dinner and head back to the hotel. "Hey you guys"? Bridgette asked. "Yeah"? They asked.

"Wanna watch some of our childhood cartoons"? Bridgette asked. "Sure". Gwen smiled. "Yeah". Trent smiled. That night they watched the old Spongebob, Rugrats, Are You afraid of the dark, and Invader Zim and enjoyed watching their favorite childhood shows.

The End, I think I'm the only one left who supports Trent and Gwen and the only Gwen fan. With Trent and Gwen I sense love between them but with Gwen and Duncan….no just no I'm sick of the Gwen hate it makes me sad how cruel people can be. But anyway I hope you liked it and if there's anymore TXG or Gwen fans out there can you let me know? Please review.


End file.
